Theirry and Hannah:Worries
by Sk8r4LifeAndEvenAfterThat
Summary: Theirry keeps seeing Maya everywhere he goes. Is she back? Will the cycle restart? What will happen with this soulmate couple now?


**Disclaimer: I dont own Night World as much as I wish I did I dont. Although I would be a much better owner cause I would actually finish the last freaking book! lol**

Hannah was in Theirry's arms as happy as could be. Theirry was asleep and Hannah was just listening to his slow steady breathing. She had moved out of her house last year at age 20 and moved in with Theirry age like 3000 or something.

Theirry was having another dream. It was Maya she had Hannah and was about to kill her, the same way she did in all Hannah's other lives. Theirry knew that if he was restless while sleeping he would worry Hannah and she would demand to know what was troubling him and if he didn't tell her she wouldn't speak to him until he did. So he had learned to control his sleeping and worry so Hannah wouldn't have to deal with it too.

The next morning when Theirry and Hannah woke up at the exact same time, 9:09, they had no idea if that was coindince, the soulmate bond, or if Theirry had trained himself to wake at the same time she did. Hannah looked at him, even when he had just woken up he was gorgous she just looked at him and smiled than asked, "What did you dream about last night?"  
"You" he said simply. Than pecking her on the lips.

It wasn't really a lie I mean Theirry had dreamed about her just not in a good way.

"Okay I'm gonna go get some breakfast and you can hunt, you must be hungry. I know that you haven't hunted since Tuesday and I don't want you dying from lack of oxygen"  
Theirry just smiled as Hannah got out of bed to get dressed. He watched her go to the walk into the bathroom and come out 5 minutes later dressed. She still didn't feel comfortable getting dressed in front of him, but he would wait. He was good at waiting. He had his eyes closed as she was changing, thinking about the time when she was ready and they could fully explore each other.  
"Still in bed tsk tsk" Hannah said walking over to him, than almost shouting in his ear "Wake up Theirry! Wake up!  
He did as he was told and got out of bed. Walking up to Hannah who was already halfway across smiling asking "Happy?"  
"Very. Now go hunt"  
"Oh you're so eager to get rid of me?" He replied looking faking hurt.  
"No I just don't want you to go crazy and kill everything in sight....... again" She said remembering the last time Theirry hadn't eaten for a long time and he killed all of her village, including her, well it wasn't _her_ as in this lifetime her, but her as in Hana of the Three Rivers her. Theirry seemed to be remembering it too.  
Finally he said "You're right just promise you won't burn the house down while I'm gone."  
"I wouldn't dream of it" Hannah said a little too innocently. Theirry just smiled knowing she wouldn't really be able to do anything too horrible.

As Theirry was hunting he kept reliving the too vivid dream with Maya. He kept thinking he heard her laugh and seeing her image. Shaking his head he kept running. As he caught a deer and was feeding from it he swore he saw Maya in the trees watching him. He was out for about 3 hours he was just thinking about everything. Hannah, Maya, the apocalypse and how Circle Daybreak was going to find all the wild powers.  
Theirry had returned from the hunt and was then going out to find Hannah an engagement ring. That took up a good part of the day.

When he returned from the jeweller in New York 11 hours later he saw 4 new people about to enter the mansion. A boy who had black hair and tearstained black eyes holding a limp girl with fiery red hair as long as her waist (he could only guess seeing as she was in the boy's arms bridal style) the other boy had a look of knowing and oldness in his eyes he had blonde hair and wore a very worried expression on his face, the other girl looked timid and was crying uncontrollably she had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes (A.N. I know that that might not be what she actually looks like but it wasn't very precise as to what Claire looked like and so I just did what I thought =D)  
Theirry approached them slowly "Hello"  
The boy with the black hair turned and said quickly "She _needs_ to be healed fast! Shes a wild power."  
And with that Theirry went up and said quickly "May I?" Not really waiting for an answer he grabbed the girl and ran up he saw Nillson and said "Nilsson there are 3 people in the hall they are important lead them to a room"  
Before Nilsson could ask any questions Theirry was running again up, up, up. Now why did they have the hospital room so high? We have to change that sometime. Theirry thought to himself. When he reached the room it had only been about 30 seconds and he quickly went up to a witch and said "She _needs _to be cured now! Shes one of the wild powers"  
The nurse quickly took her into a room where all the witches started to work on her.  
Theirry went back downstairs. When he got back to the main hallway he saw that Nillson was still trying to convince them that the girl would be fine.  
When Theirry walked up everyone fell silent.  
Finally the boy who had been holding the girl said quickly "Is she gonna be alright? Please tell me shes gonna be alright"  
Theirry simply replied "We hope so. We hope so..." the second one was more to himself.  
"You _HOPE SO!_ That is my soulmate and I don't wanna hear 'WE HOPE SO!" He said shouting.  
"Listen you came to me. This is my house and I have all of the best witches working here, working on her. I understand that you are upset, but please just calm down." He was firm at first but got gentler when he saw that Hannah was coming downstairs.  
"Hey Theirry! Oh new people yay!" She said than turning to the three strangers "Hi I'm Hannah Snow! This is my soulmate Theirry Descouedres. I'm sure you'll meet all the other soumates soon enough" Hannah said still cheerfully.  
"I'm Morgead Blackthorne, this is Hugh Davis, Claire Goddard and the girl you took upstairs is Jez Redfern." Morgead said finishing the introductions  
"Hmm another Redfern interesting..." Theirry said  
"What do you mean 'interesting'?" Hugh asked.  
Theirry snapped back and said "Well a lot of people but Redferns especially have been turning up with soulmates recently"  
"Oh really like who?"Morgead asked almost challenging.  
"Well some you might not believe. Well theres James Rasmussen, Ash Redfern, Thea Harman, John Quinn and well now you two." Theirry said finishing.  
Morgead just looked at him in utter disbelief "Ash Redfern and Quinn!" Morgead was laughing so hard he doubled over.  
"I don't find it that funny" Ash said appering out of nowhere.  
Morgead stopped laughing and looked at the great Ash Redfern covered in dirt and blood. "I came to tell you that were all back from the mission Rashal was hit and is in the hospital. Quinn is with her..."  
But before Ash could finish his recap Theirry saw Maya outside laughing. He said quickly "I gotta go"  
"Theirry whats wrong?" Hannah asked worried.  
"Oh, ah bathroom"  
"Okay..." Hannah said uneasy.

Theirry walked outside and saw Maya where she had grabbed Hannah when she had come to take her to the cave. She was laughing. All this made Theirry wonder "Is Maya back"  
"Course I am" He heard a voice ring out than a gust of wind came and Maya was gone.  
Theirry walked back inside and said "Sorry about that. Would you like to be shown to your rooms now?" Theirry offered, knowing Hannah would ask him questions about it but he also knew that nothing could keep Hannah more occupied than giving a tour.

Hannah was kind of worried about Theirry he had been acting kind of strange lately. But she just had to give them the tour. At every room she explained what was done in it and what went where. The tour **took an hour and 20 minutes.  
**After she was finished with the tour she found Theirry in their room, he was sleeping and was sleeping restlessly. Hannah walked up to the bed and slowly shook him  
Theirry woke and was worried that he hadn't controlled his sleeping, and by the look on Hannah's face he hadn't.  
"so" Hannah said "What were you dreaming about?"  
"Nothing" Theirry lied and he might have been able to pull it off but not to his soulmate.  
She just gave him a hard look and said "Theirry, if you don't tell me whats wrong than I'll find a way to figure it out myself. And trust me I will find a way."  
He beleived her. So he said "I think Mayas back. Thats what I've been dreaming about, the cycle restarting"  
"B-b-b-but I killed her didn't I?"  
"I guess she didn't die, or someone brought her back. I don't really know" Theirry said to Hannah.  
"Well, I know a way to tell if she really is back..."  
"How?" Theirry asked  
"Do you promise you won't get mad at me?" Hannah asked unsure  
"Of course I wont get mad at you." Theirry said gently.  
"Well I've been studying witchcraft, its not like I can do any of it, but its interesting." She saw Theirry tense "And well I found this spell and....... Oh you are mad."  
"Hannah you know how I feel about you doing things like this but I'm not mad I promised you I wouldn't be so I'm not"  
"I know but, its something to read, anyways, theres this spell and it shows where someone is and if it says unknown than it means that they're dead"  
"Okay we'll do it. I'll get the best witches avaible. This sounds kind of dangerous. I'll also see if I can get Aradia to come help us." Theirry was already in his planning mode and could do anything when he was like that.

The next day Theirry called the Inner Witch Circle and asked if Aradia could come help and they said that they could send her over. It was very lucky timing. She was staying with Granma Harman and was staying for 2 more days. So that afternoon everything was in place and they were going to do the spell.

Hannah was waiting anxiously outside waiting to see what the spell said. Theirry came out an hour later looking relieved. "Shes dead, guess I was just paranoid" Was his answer to Hannah's unspoken question. Feeling like a giant weight had been lifted Hannah ran up to Theirry and kissed him. Hannah just remembering the wild power in the hospital asked worried "Hows Jez?"  
"Shes fine and will be staying with us"  
Hannah smiled and kissed him again.

Morgead was waiting to see Jez. Finally the nurse walked out and said "Morgead Blackthorne, you may see her now. But shes still asleep so don't be shocked". She had bandages around her chest and was a mess. As soon as Morgead sat down next to her her eyes started to flutter open and she looked into Morgead's eyes "You saved me. You saved the world."  
He simply shrugged and said "Ah its no big deal. Did stuff like that all the time when you were gone"  
She hit him gently smiling. And he leaned down to kiss her.

AAAWWWW I love happy endings! anyways for those of you who didn't understand the whole Maya thing, Maya is dead and Theirry was just imagining seeing her cause hes soooooo worried about Hannah. Morgead and Jez were in it just cause I love them and so was Ash cause hes just plain awesome!

Make me happy and REVIEW!


End file.
